Abandoned
by Kitten-the-Wolf
Summary: Botan loses her voice. Hiei doesn't know why she wouldn't acknowledge his insult. I am trying to keep them in character, however the first chapter might be a little OOC. A little suggestive, no lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Botan loses her voice. Hiei doesn't know why she wouldn't acknowledge his insult. I am trying to keep them in character, however the first chapter might be a little OOC. No lemons.

* * *

Botan's pov

'Oh great,' I thought. I had just lost my voice and now I can't talk until I get it back. Walking towards my kitchen to get something, anything, cold or wet for my throat. I heard a window slide open in the living room followed by a dull thump. I froze in mid step. Fear pumping through my veins. Running forward I snatched a kitchen knife off the counter and spun around to face none other than Hiei himself. I nearly wet myself. "Is that what you do to your guests, stab them with a knife," he taunted. I was so mad at him and worst of all i couldn't yell or maybe that's best. I put the knife away trying to calm my nerves and went to grab a glass of water, something quick.

Hiei's pov

I had went to the ferry woman's home. I needed to be healed from the last mission everyone had went on. It was not my most favorite thing to do. When I got there she was walking towards the eating end of the house. 'Maybe I could have her get food for me to eat while I'm here,' I thought as I opened the window and jumped inside. When I looked up the next thing I saw was her running and grabbing a knife. I pursued her while she was running. She span around to see me. She looked like she saw a ghost. The color drained from her face. "Is that what you do to your guests, stab them with a knife," I taunted and in stead of getting yelled at like I had come to accept she turned back around to put away the knife and drink a glass full of water. Crossing my arms I said, "Woman I need you to heal me and I require food." She turned around, after setting the glass down, nodded and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down pulling my cloak and shirt off, narrowing my eyes at her when she still hadn't said anything. She sat down in the chair opposite of and examined my 'owies' as the fool liked to call them. As much as I hate to admit it the fool is very strong now and is sill getting stronger. I hissed in irritation when the woman pressed against a sore place as she was healing my. My chest had been slashed many time during the fight. When she was finished she stood up to get my good.

She's still not talking. Why wasn't she smiling and talking about pointless garbage. Although I liked the quiet it was unnerving having her of all humans quiet now. She brought me a sandwich. I frowned. Didn't she have sweet snow? She must have known that I would want it since she was back a second later with sweet snow and a fork. She left after she set the items down. I ate quickly. After I was finished I followed the Woman to her bedroom. She was lying on her stomach. It was bothering me more than it should, but she wasn't going to get away with ignoring me. I walked over to her bed. I smirked humans made sure that everything was comfortable. I come to a stop in front of the woman laying on her side. "Woman," I said causing her to open her eyes to look at me. Still not talking. Frowning she motioned for me to leave. I growled and pounced on top of her it being the only way I could think of to get her attention. Although somehow I don't think that was the entire reason. She opened her mouth surprised. She began to struggle against me. I growled again warning her to stop. Of course she did but still obviously not happy. Is she abandoning the team? I have noticed that humans ignore those they don't accept. Most of them that do are females. So she was abandoning me. I growled again. I was not going to let her do this. She started to struggle again only fueling my determination to hold onto her.

I searched for the right place to lay my mark, right where her neck and shoulder connects. I bit down hearing her scream out in pain.I released her gently licking away her blood and a stray tears. Now all that was left to do was consumate the relationship. I smirked planning how I could make her whine.

I woke up the next morning with my newly attained mate by my side. 'She barely made a sound last night,' I thought frowning. Not matter she did willingly submit after some persuasive argument on my side. Looking down at the woman I could see that she was still asleep. After I checked for any dangers near my new home I left to go train.

* * *

In this chapter when it says: 'Is she abandoning the team?' It's referring to Hiei being thrown from the island at birth and how he reacts to allies turning on each other. He hates false alliances that a person, human or demon, formed just for that one person to gain something. This is the beginning where it triggers the memories of the island. When people feel frightened, off balance, or/and threatened might act out in a different behavior then their usual one.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Botan loses her voice. Hiei doesn't know why she wouldn't acknowledge his insult. I am trying to keep them in character, however the first chapter might be a little OOC. No lemons.

* * *

Botan's pov

I woke up slowly like I always do on weekends. Sitting up I looked around at my room. Slowly last night's activities came back in a rush. I froze in mid thought, 'Hiei and I..,' I looked over to see that Hiei wasn't there, not like I would expect otherwise. Why did I ever agreed to do _that_? I got out of bed only to fall on the floor. Getting up again I walked over to my closet. Searching through my clothes I decided to wear; dark jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. I took a quick shower flinching at the bite mark Hiei gave me. I quickly dried off and got dressed. My throat was a little better, but still not completely healed so I drank a glass of orange juice hoping that it would help some. I have a week off starting today so I planned this day watching movies. Already having the junk food ready and waiting on the coffee table I popped the DVD in. John Tucker Must Die was the name of it and then I watched, She's the Man. All the movies weren't like that. There was, Enough and Mr. and Mrs. Smith. It just got dark but that was only because I got up early enough. I sighed, stretched, and walked into my room.

I heard the window sliding open. Why is he back? Turning towards the door or my room I found Hiei. He smirked striding over to me. He pushed me gently so I was sitting on my bed staring at him in confusion. My heart was pounding as he pushed me again so I was laying on my back my legs dangling off the bed. Just as it happened he suddenly got off of me and went to the kitchen. I know he was in the kitchen because I heard the dishes banging around. Was it not a one night stand or what? Hiei didn't seem like the relation type of guy but it was Hiei. He was always hard to read even for Kurama. I sat up again frowning. I wasn't happy that the demon thought that we now had a thing. So here I was waiting for him to come back, if he would.

Hiei's pov

I was getting food for my mate. I noticed that the woman was almost too skinny. If she was going to bare my children then she would need to eat more. I got out some fruit for her. I entered her bedroom again and saw her sitting now. Her back was facing me as I climbed on top of the bed holding the tray of food for her. She jumped slightly startled by me. Setting the food down I pushed her so she was laying on her slightly facing me and propped the food up between us. I lifted a strawberry to her mouth. She slowly ate it looking at the tray of food. I put a grape to her mouth next. As she bit it her eyes flashed up to my face for a second. It didn't escape my attention that she still hadn't said a word to me. Frowning I continued feeding her even though she was obviously nervous. When she was done I took the tray back to the kitchen and came back. Searching for her sleepwear I went through her closet. Finding them I brought them over to the woman. She was still laying down when I started to change her. Startled she sat up. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. I removed her shirt next along with her bra. She was trembling at my actions by the time I finished putting her clothes on her. Was she scared of my? I watched her carefully as I lay her down and pulled the covers around her. Her eyes kept shifting as if looking for danger or and escape route.

I frowned slightly. Slowly I settled in behind her. Obviously I couldn't just go to Kurama. He still didn't know I had a mate. He would know soon though but before he or the others know I needed to have her accept me. Now I truly knew why most demons didn't have mated, it was either too complicated on they believed it was a weakness.

The next morning, after training, I went to visit Kurama against my better judgment. "Fox," I said landing on his window sill. He looked over to me setting his book down. "Yes, Hiei how my I help you?" He asked. "How do you get a mate to accept you," I asked. Let that confuse him. I almost smirked when his eyebrows raised.

"Did you obtain a mate," He asked trying to keep a professional appearance. "Hn." It looked like the fox had stopped breathing.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and not updating faster. Better than nothing right? It's 3:31 a.m. right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Botan loses her voice. Hiei doesn't know why she wouldn't acknowledge his insult. I am trying to keep them in character, however the first chapter might be a little OOC. No lemons.

Recap. "Did you obtain a mate," He asked trying to keep a professional appearance. "Hn." It looked like the fox had stopped breathing. End Recap.

* * *

"Who is it?" He asked. Annoyed that he wanted to pry, I growled.I couldn't tell him now though; he would want to speak with the woman about it and I wouldn't get the information I needed. I heard him sigh. "Very well. You shouldn't force her to do anything," he said, "There's not much I can say without knowing who it is or if she is a demon." It seemed that he was more teasing than serious by his last comment.

"Human," I replied. Kurama started to choke on air. My eyes widened slightly before going back to normal. Finally the fox started to breath normally again "What!" Kurama yelled. He quickly composed himself before he said, "Humans generally like to be loved and given gifts." In a flash I was gone leaving the window open and speeding back to my mate. My mate was cooking dinner for her self. i walked up to her from behind grabbing her around her waist. She gasped in surprise. "Hn, be in bed at 7:00 woman," I said just before I disappeared in her bedroom. I could still hear her as she got a plate from the cabinet. Glancing at the clock I saw that it read 6:45 in its bold lettering. I scrunched up my eyebrows thinking. If we don't mate then my instincts may go out of control and if we do we'll be able to bond more. I can't force her into anything. As far as my knowledge consists of humans I haven't done anything wrong. Perhaps I have to prove myself more that I am a good mate.I would try to get her to mate tonight. I was forced to cut my thoughts off as the door opened. She walked in timidly and walked to her closet. I watched her grab her sleepwear and shut the door while she dressed. I got up slowly and grabbed her around the waist when she walked out. Pulling her to the bed I started to pull on her shirt.

She was stiff as I touched her but she did comply. The next morning when I woke up my mate was still asleep. My arm was draped across her waist while she was pushed up against me. I smirked feeling satisfied with myself. I pushed her against me more. After a few hours she started to stir. She blinked a few times before she noticed that I was still here. I laid my head on her shoulder when she tried to get away from me.

Botan's pov

I tried to pull away from Hiei as soon as I woke up, but he was being persistent to hold onto me like a lifeline. I nearly laughed at ever thinking that Hiei would need a lifeline. I shivered as I felt hes breath on my neck. I sighed giving up. He was too strong for me and most people, human or demon. There was nothing I could do at the moment beside just laying here. I yawned, suddenly tired, and burrowed down into his arms. To say that I was content would be nothing but the truth. Weird would also be the truth but I felt safe. I could feel his breath on my neck. His hands were on my hips. Before I could think, he got up purposely sliding his hands across my hips and thighs. I caught myself before I whimpered at the loss of heat. I didn't want these feelings to continue; Hiei wasn't someone you would think you would ever have a relationship with.

He darted out the door and came back a few seconds later with a buffet of food. He must have made it earlier. Slowly I sat up. Hiei seemed to have jumped over to the bed. "Woman," he said. I knew that he wanted me to eat. The plate was shoved under my nose. I ate a little not hungry yet. I tried to get up afterward but he pulled me down. I repeated that a few times before I gave up. When I did he forced food down me, literally.

After I was 'fed,' I was forced into my clothes. I could hear a few birds outside. Hiei left and came back with his cloak. He smirked at me and turned his back to me, hunched forward. "Get on," he commanded. I timidly wrapped my arms around him and straddled him. That would _never_ sound right. His hands wrapped themselves around my thighs and pushed me up. I sucked in a breath, my face turning red. He squeezed them before darting out the open window. I hung on tighter the faster we went keeping my eyes shut. I opened them when I heard a rustle and saw that he had landed in a tree.

Before I had time to panic we were on the ground. I pushed my self off his back. After I did that he lead me to a park bench where I sat down gratefully. Hie went to the middle of the clearing and took his katana out. At first I didn't know what he was doing but then I remembered that he trained a lot. So I settled in by laying across the bench hoping to sleep a little, but as fate would have it I heard a loud crack caused by a tree splitting in two. Kurama must grow a lot of trees for him. 'This is going to be a long day,' I thought.

I few split trees and endless sword thrusts and slices later we were back at my apartment laying in bed. Hiei \has a thing for cuddling. He'll growl every time I try to get away from him. Although as wrong as this sounds I liked it. Just now he rearranged us slightly so that my head is tucked under his chin. His hands are on my back holding gently.

* * *

Happy new year to all. I wish you luck for the new year. I will be at home breaking new year's revolutions. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Hiei doesn't know if he loves Botan yet. He does just doesn't know it and don't worry they will end up together. Who would write a story like that? Everyone loves happy endings.


End file.
